


The Last Two

by Chai_Destiny



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied DreamNotFound, Mild Gore, Wordcount: 500-1.000, no beta we die like Dream on the train tracks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chai_Destiny/pseuds/Chai_Destiny
Summary: They had done it.They had made it so that they were the last two standing.Except now Dream was bleeding out and only one of them were allowed to live.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	The Last Two

"I'm not having you fucking die now, not after all you’ve told me about Sapnap.”

Dream coughed heavily; eyes glanced at the shorter brunette 

"S'okay, George, you just gotta meet Sapnap then… you can kiss him soundly. No...no need to be jealous…"

"Jealous?” the teen scoffed at that, “Sapnap's probably a pissbaby like you, and who the hell wants that? Now keep focusing on not dying."

Dream huffed out a laugh but kept a hold onto Georges coat where it was pressed on his wound. 

George eyed the makeshift supplies that they had collected. Some had been dropped from the skies and others salvaged. His eyes scanned them, the array in front of him made his heart drop. 

None of it would be good enough in keeping Dream alive. George knew it. Dream knew it. Everyone watching knew it. 

His shoulders slumped. _What was he to do now?_

A glint of light coming off of steel caught his attention. His gaze switched from their supplies to that of the hunting knife. George eyed the knife that laid next to Dream's head. Long and sharp enough that if he was to do it, it would be a quick death. Not a painless one though. However, he was already in enough pain as it was, a little bit more wouldn’t make much of a difference. 

He shut his eyes tight, hands curled into fists. He knew soon, the shaking in his shoulders would reach his hands. The decision weighed heavily on his mind. George’s heart thumped wildly in his chest. 

_Was this the right thing to do?_

George took in a shuddering breath, an attempt in neutralizing the wave of emotions. His blank face stayed on as his hands gripped the knife. He scooted until he was by Dreams side instead. He leant down his head to press it against the boy's forehead. Their breaths mingled. 

George could feel the heat radiating from the other, a fever had begun to set in. 

A tear fell onto the freckled face underneath him.

"Mm… George?"

In the secrets of whispers, where the mics wouldn't pick up their quiet talk, George spoke. He spoke a truth that he had so rarely spoken before. A truth he may never speak again.

_"I love you, Dream, I love you so much."_

Dream would take in a shocked breath. His eyes would fly open impossibly wide as he stared into those usually cunning dark brown eyes. Those eyes that glistened with tears as they stared into shocked green ones. 

The next thing he felt, made Dream’s blood run cold. A drip of warmth fell onto his collarbone. Another drop soaked into his shirt at the shoulder. One more settled into the taller man’s sleeve before the thump came. 

With a strain, Dream turned his head to see George collapsed on the ground. Brown eyes lingered onto his. One of the older’ hands had kept the blood from dripping too much on Dream. Yet, now that hand had let go and the younger could see the blood flow without restraint from George’s neck. Tears climbed up and began to spill from his own green eyes. The realization had hit him. Dream reached out, grabbed George's hand and squeezed gently. 

George continued to gaze at Dream.

His neck throbbed in so much pain.

His eyes spilled tear after tear.

He squeezed Dream’s hand back, before he lost the strength to do so. 

With one last effort, George smiled brightly at his friend. No, his best friend, he smiled at his best friend who grasped his hand and squeezed. He squeezed back; his smile fell into a gentle grin. He was glad he would be able to get Dream back to his home. Be with his friends and his family and exist without worry of being pulled into another Hunger Games. Dream would be able to live his life. With that, he knew he had made the right decision.

George smiled.

He closed his eyes.

Letting oblivion envelope him at the distant cry of his name. 

**Author's Note:**

> good ending:
> 
> Dream lives and so does George. George is sent off as "dead" and placed within the capital as a secret. Dream wins as victor and believes that George is dead. So with Sapnap and himself, Dream begins a revolution. Finds out theres a spy in the capital who relays information after meeting up with District 13. Chaos breaks out, the districts take their chance and fight the capital. Dream (and Sapnap) get the biggest shock of their lives seeing George alive and fighting the peacekeepers and finding out he has been the spy this whole time. the rebellion wins and the dream team lives happily ever after lmao
> 
> For real, if you made it to this point, thank you. It has been at least two years since I've written anything and I'm glad you were at least a little intrigued.


End file.
